battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Service Stars
Service Stars are awards featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4 multiplayer. They are awarded to players once a fixed objective has been completed. Vehicle and kit service stars are awarded when there is nothing left to unlock, or when the next service star point level is reached, and are worth 10000 points. The BF3 and BF4 service stars have an identical appearance, being a slate-grey, five-pointed star whereas the BFBC2 stars are in four colours and have an emblem to show which category the star was earned in, each level of star also differs in levels of detail as explained in the tab below. Battlefield: Bad Company 2= Service stars are coloured to show weapon kills or actions completed. Stars are awarded to people who get kills or perform actions multiple times with the same one particular weapon, tool, or vehicle. These stars have four different designs to help identify them as well as their colour, they all have one of the three emblems in the centre but the emblem is the same colour as the rest of the star. *Bronze, a simple five pointed star. *Silver, there are now small points in between each of the five main points. *Gold, there are now two lines next to each of the smaller points on the star. *Platinum, the smaller points are now different lengths and the star looks worn. The central emblems show which category the star belongs to: weapons, gadgets and vehicles described in more detail below: *Weapons: Two symmetrical pistols with a single bullet in between them. *Gadgets: Two crossed spanners. *Vehicles: A single gear. Weapons: *Bronze Star 25 Kills *Silver Star 50 Kills *Gold Star 100 kills *Platinum Star 1,000 kills Miscellaneous Weapons: *Bronze Star 10 kills *Silver Star 25 kills *Gold Star 50 kills *Platinum Star 500 kills Tool: *Bronze Star 10 actions *Silver Star 25 actions *Gold Star 50 actions *Platinum Star 500 actions Vehicles: *Bronze Star 10 kills with the same vehicle 500 *Silver Star 20 kills with the same vehicle 1,000 *Gold Star 50 kills with the same vehicle 5,000 *Platinum Star 500 kills with the same vehicle 10,000 Stars also award points or XP: *Bronze Star: 500 *Silver Star: 1,000 *Gold Star: 5,000 *Platinum Star: 10,000 |-| Battlefield 3= Weapon Service Stars Weapon service stars are awarded every 100 kills for 2000 points. Handguns and gadget weapons both do have service stars attached to them, but are not displayed when taken and do not award any points. A dogtag is also awarded with the first service star for a weapon. Vehicle Service Stars After all vehicle gadgets and accessories have been unlocked, service stars are awarded. From then on, consecutive service stars are awarded when the next service star point level is reached. They are worth 10000 points apiece. Dog tags, like kit service stars are obtained after obtained the amount of stars as followed: *1 Service Star *5 Service Stars (Master Dog Tag) *10 Service Stars *25 Service Stars *50 Service Stars *100 Service Stars Kit Service Stars Kit service stars are awarded after having unlocked all available weapons for that class as well as completing each point level that is class specific. After obtaining the first service star for a class, faction specific weapons can there by be used for both factions. Stars are worth 10000 points apiece with unique dog tags also awarded after reaching a specific amount of stars, with each new tag having an additional star on it. After obtaining the maximum amount of 100 service stars, a specialized gold dogtag will be awarded. The amount of stars needed for dog tags are a followed: *1 Service Star *5 Service Stars (Master Dog Tag) *10 Service Stars *25 Service Stars *50 Service Stars *100 Service Stars Assault The Assault service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 220,000 points, with the Assault Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 220,000 points, taking 22,000,000 Assault Class points to unlock all service stars for the class. The Assault Service Dog Tag is represented by a heart with defibrillators on each side. Engineer The Engineer service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 145,000 points, with the Engineer Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 145,000 points, taking 14,500,000 Engineer Class points to unlock all service stars for the class. Support Dog Tag.]]The Support service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 170,000 points, with the Support Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 170,000 points, taking 17,000,000 points to unlock all service stars for the class. Recon Service Star Dog Tag.]] The Recon service star is unlocked once a player achieves a score of 195,000 points, with the Recon Kit. Each star is thereby unlocked every 195,000 points, taking 19,500,000 points to unlock all service stars for the class. |-| Battlefield 4= Service stars return in Battlefield 4 functioning in a similar manner to their Battlefield 3 counterparts. Service stars now account toward gadget progression as well as weapon types. There are currently a total of 130 service stars, each being capable of being obtained 100 times. |-| Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Features Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4